The Wind Called B/One Must Chase The Beast
is the thirty-first episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the first part of the 'B' arc, B'' standing for Beast (Dopant), (Isamu) Bito and Bird. Synopsis A mob friend of Sokichi asks Shotaro to help him settle an old score and get what he came back to Fuuto for. Plot As Philip tries to figure out what Shroud means that he can no longer be partnered with Shotaro, Ryu asking for his aid in a case with the an old case involving a Beastman as one of Sokichi Narumi's old clients arrives at the detective agency looking for him, introducing himself as Isamu Bito and that he just got out of prison. After Shotaro and Akiko inform him of Sokichi's death, and Bito takes his leave Though turned down, Shotaro follows Bito on his own personal investigation and they arrive at a fairgrounds with some food stands. Bito asks a stall attendant for his old employee Maruo Arima, to which the attendant denies knowing the man. However, Watcherman is nearby and informs them that Arima owns the fairgrounds and provides an address. At the place, Bito meets up with Suzuko Arima, another old friend and Maruo's wife. Once in, Maruo appears and comments on how Bito was recently released from jail before asking him to leave. Bito asks Maruo about the Beastman case, to which Maruo derides Bito for going to Narumi ten years ago, believing that the man could help with a momento. Upon hearing this, Shotaro admits to being Narumi's apprentice and how he knowing about the momento. Back at the agency, after telling Ryu about Sokichi, Philip uses the Gaia Library to check up Bito and discovered his link to Beastman. Sokichi Narumi investigated it because there was nothing to tie Bito to the crime. After Shotaro and Bito leave the Arima residence, Shotaro admits to bluffing when he is attacked by the Beastman asking for "the bear". Shoutaro calls on Philip to transform, but when the Cyclone Memory acts strangely as Kamen Rider Double us unable to act properly as the Cyclone Side crackles with energy to the point that the Body Memories can not keep up. Kamen Rider Accel arrives to help and perform a Maximum Drive on the Dopant, but the Dopant immediately regenerates. Before another attack, Bito tells the Dopant that Shotaro was bluffing as he transforms back into Maruo Arima, just as Bito expected. After exclaiming that no one can beat him, he transforms back into the Beast Dopant and escapes. Shotaro ends the transformation and Philip finds himself in the Gaia Library, confronted by a strange new form of Double before waking up. Later that night, Philip cannot find any information on a "bear" until Akiko mentions a statue of a bear with a salmon in his mouth which reminds Shotaro of that very statue in Sokichi Narumi's cabin in the woods. In a bar, Maruo complains of how the cops are after him as Saeko and Wakana listen on, directing his attention to Isaka who wishes to assist him in the "bear hunt". The next day, as Shotaro takes Akiko and Bito to Mt. Kazefuki, Shroud arrives to Narumi Agency and tell Philip that he is evolving for the Xtreme Memory and needs an ideal partner to use that power with. When Shotaro's group find the cabin, Bito finally admits that he turned himself in to help Suzuko and Maruo, as Suzuko was deeply in love with Maruo. Once Akiko finds the statue, the Weather Dopant takes the statue with Shotaro pursuing him. Despite Shroud's advice, Philip travels in the RevolGarry to assist Shotaro, and the two transform into FangJoker to offset Philip's evolving power with his weaker body, but this fails and in the middle of their Maximum Drive, the transformation abruptly ends. Shotaro wakes up and reaches for the Double Driver to only receive a shock from it. Back at the agency, Shroud exclaims that Shotaro is no longer cut out to be Double, just as he realizes that he is now unable to transform. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double ***Soul - Cyclone, Fang ***Body - Joker, Metal **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, CycloneMetal, FangJoker **Kamen Rider Accel ***Accel **'Forms:' ***Accel Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 10, . *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the twenty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: The Nightmarish H/The Melancholy of the Sleeping Princess, The Nightmarish H/Who Is the Prince?, The Wind Called B/One Must Chase The Beast and The Wind Called B/Now, in the Radiance. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢風が呼ぶＢ／野獣追うべし｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢風が呼ぶＢ／野獣追うべし｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes